In many vehicles, vehicle seats or seat benches are provided with child seat fasteners integrated into the seat cushions. It is here known to provide openings in a seat cushion of the vehicle seat or seat bench, into which a coupling arm of the child seat can be introduced, and which can be fastened in a holding device behind the opening. Also known are openings with guide rails integrated therein, which guide the coupling arm of the child seat to the fastening device. For example, FR 822,766 A1 describes a guide rail, which guides the anchoring arm of a child seat for anchoring purposes. This simplifies installation of the child seat.